kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
King Rahmanus I
Also known as "Dynast Moon King" ''or towards the end of his reign as the ''"Dynast Moon God" Credited with the founding of the royal dynasty of Rahmanus as well as the kingdom itself. His past life remains controversial amongst many as to whether or not he was a legitimate, noble and worthy leader. 'Life' Little is known of his life prior to the genocide of the monks and the establishment of Rahmanus. However his reign as king is considerably well-documented in various ancient manuscripts. The expansion and growth of power wasn't highly credited to King Rahmanus I as his objective was to fufil his self proclamation as the god of the stars and of the moon. Using powerful spells and illusions found in hidden caverns deep below Rahmanus' surface written by the monks amazed the high powers at the time. In exchange for this knowledge, many lords and kings gave up their titles and became servants under King Rahmanus I simply to even try and understand how he handled such immense and mythical power. Effectively, Rahmanus Kingdom eventually decreased the power of the neighbouring Kingdoms as well as expanding its military might. As a final display of his undying conviction, King Rahmanus I allegedly called upon Angels to forge a legendary blade known as "X". Its name was written in an unknown language which remains a mystery even until today. King Rahmanus I was said to be married to a woman named "Angela" ''also known as ''"Queen Rahmanus I" and had one son who later on went to become his successor. Allegdly an abusive husband, Angela fell in love with one of King Rahmanus' closest friends and had an affair with him. Upon his discovery of the affair he challenged the man to a duel, upon which the victor was King Rahmanus I. As a result of the duel, He took the life of his wife before her lover who was said to have lost his sanity upon sight of her death and committed suicide 48 hours later. 'Death' King Rahmanus' death remains unclear however there are several theories put forward on the conditions and circumstances surrounding his death. One theory suggests he died of a broken heart and heavy guilt after killing his wife in rage as he wasn't the abusive man history portrayed him as, moreso she was a wicked temptress who had several affairs without his knowledge. Another theory suggests he died shortly after the duel from wounds and Angela and her lover became the next king and queen, however this theory is highly rejected noted as nothing more than a fabrication of the truth. A final theory claims he was killed by the immense power within his mortal form, in which his followers feared for their safety and killed him in his sleep for the benefit of the nation. 'Appearance and Personality' Based on the portraits of him all being in his late 50s-60s, Little is know of his appearance before these years. His face was frail and wrinkled but he had a built body and the strength of a wild boar. He had long, unwashed grey hair which rested on his shoulders. His fingernails were very long and he often wore loose tunics and cloaks. A golden crown adorned with jewels rested upon his head and he was a master in several weaponry including knives, axes, bows and a staff. He also had a grey beard which varied in length from portrait to portrait. Often depicted as a rather strict and cold blooded leader who was very "to the point", he had expert leadership skills and his actions were convincingly justified by his evocative, equivocal, enticing speeches. He was stern, brave, ambitious, power-hungry, loving to his familt, abusive, self-centred and arrogant. 'Trivia' *''"Rahmanus" originates from "Rahman", Shakil Rahman's sirname'' *''The idea of a dynasty with a long history was not in the original concept however was introduced to expand the story, thus introducing the first king (King Rahmanus I)'' *''On YoVille, King Rahmanus I's skeleton rests on the throne inside Rahmanus with the sword at his feet. This is known as the official position of the X-Blade. However other art depicts the X-Blade clutched in the King's skeleton hand.''